1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet for a loudspeaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arranging loudspeakers in box-shaped cabinets, so-called enclosures, is known. Disturbances due to diffraction and interference occur on cabinets of this kind. The sound source of the loudspeaker which is ideally a point sound source produces a primary sound wave which sets up several time-delayed secondary sound waves at the edges of the loudspeaker cabinet The primary wave is superimposed with the secondary waves and produces pronounced interference phenomena within hearing range. Because of this undesired effect, enhancements and attenuations in the transfer characteristic result at certain frequencies. Moreover, the pulse response deteriorates as a result of the secondary waves arriving time-delayed. The attempt has been made to counter this effect by chamfering or rounding the edges However, it has been concluded that, even with a spherical cabinet as shown, for example; in DE-A-37 20 374, with conventional dimensions marked diffraction effects occur at the critical transition between the flange of a circular loudspeaker chassis and the spherical shape.